fairytaildiscoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Discovery Guilds
Fairy Tail Discovery Guilds Are Based On 3 Faction: '''Legal, Dark, and Independent. '''Light Guild {Legal}, Dark Guild {Illegal/Criminal} , Independent Guild {Illegal/Not Criminal} A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council while a Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. The game doesn't approves Custom Guilds anymore which aren't shown in the anime, Since 27/9/2015 * You can't create Custom Guilds anymore Either way you can own Those who no one owns those that are current in game. Guilds halls aren't made yet, but will be soon. Ranks Guild Master - '''A guild master is the Guild Head Mage, The one that created the guild and the one who is rolling it,Guild Masters are very powerful, often being the strongest Mage in their guilds. Also Some of them are Saints, As: '''FateFishy0. The Current Guild Masters in the game are: The guilds are being Organized by HunterOfHearts Right now... Till that we have no Info on the Guild masters that are staying in the game. S-class Wizard - '''An S-Class Mage is a powerful Mage, Some of them are even Saints, The Current S-Class In the game are: The guilds are being Organized by HunterOfHearts Right now... Till that we have no Info on the Guild masters that are staying in the game. '''Guilds Profile: Fairy Tail - Fairy tail is a Light Guild approved by the Magic Council, ruled by "SageOfLegends" Current number of members total in this guild is "5". ''' '''Sabertooth - Sabertooth is a Light Guild approved by the magic council, ruled by "ohhayitswilson, Beloveon, and emonster03", All three are Testers/Old Players. The current number of members total in this guild is "10". Blue Pegasus - Blue Pegasus is a Light Guild approved by the Magic Council, ruled by "Rulvius" , The current number of members total in this guild is "12".' '' '''Cait Shelter - Cait Shelter is a Light Guild approved by the Magic Council and the current Guild Master is "Japhie", The current number of members total in this guild is "7". 'Quatro Cerberus - Quatro Cerberus is a Light Guild approved by the Magic Council and the current Guild Master is "?", The current number of members total in this guild is "0". {Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}' 'Tartaros - Tartaros is a Dark Guild that isn't approved by the Magic Council, meaning its an Illegal Guild, ruled by "?", The current number of members total in this guild is "0".'' {Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}' '''Rune Knights - Rune knights is a guild which serves the magic council, Doing all the laws/jobs they are given to do from the magic council in game They are the ones who are against Rking{Random killing}, And they aren't either of the factions, They just serve the Magic Council decisions. There's 8 Member in this guild and "quinny47" Owns it' Magic Council - The magic council is the Law in the game.The Magic Council has a lot of control in the game. The magic council members got Admin, but they use it wisely.. They know how to use it and almost never AA{Admin abuse}They got always facts for anything they are doing, They have the rights to punish anyone who breaks their law, The Magic Council Members are important in this game, Without them we would cause chaos all the time, They have the power to exile any guild And ban it. Current Magic council Members: ''' '''Renshin - 0 Seat Soranex - The Chairman of the magic council, Also one of the reasons why Divine started FTD, the one who makes all the heavy decisions, and usually influences the decisions of other Council Members, 1st Seat. GhostlyRaven - 2nd Seat Kei78 - 3rd Seat Grimoire Heart - Grimoire Heart is an evil/cruel/Dark Guild. This guild isn't approved by the Magic Council and is considered an illegal guild/dark guild, It's current guild master is "Nakata72", The current number of members in this guild is "26". Lamia Scale - Lamia Scale is a Light guild approved by the Magic Council, The current Guild Master of this guild is "Wungee", The current number of members in this guild is "4". Crime Sorciere - Crime Sorciere is an Independent Guild, meaning it hasn't been approved by the Magic Council but isn't considered illegal either. The current Guild Master of this guild is "TazNova", The current number of members in this guild is "30" 'Succubus Eye - Succubus Eye is a Dark Guild the current Guild Master of this guild is "?", The current number of members in this guild is "0", This guild has not been approved by the magic council consider it as an Illegal guild/Dark Guild. {Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}' Raven Tail - Raven Tail is a Light Guild , The current Guild Master of this guild is "danil6777", The current number of members in this guild is "4", This guild has been approved by the Magic Council, and is considered an legal guild/Light guild. 'Oracion Seis - Oracion Seis is a Dark Guild, The current Guild Master of this guild is "iRelinquished", The current number of members in this guild is "3", This guild has not been approved by the Magic Council, and is considered an illegal guild/dark guild. Mermaid Heel - Is a Light Guild approved by the Magic Council, This guild does not follow the plot of the anime/manga, in which only ladies can join. The current Guild Master of this game is "?" , The current number of members in this guild is "0". ''{Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}''' '''Phoenix Grave - Phoenix Grave is a Light guild, Approved by the magic council. Though it is considered a custom guild, The Current Guild Master of this guild is "?", The current number of members in this guild is "0". ''{Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}' 'Southern Wolves - Southern Wolves is a Guild that isn't a Light guild and dark guild, but instead act as mercenaries. They've been approved by the Magic Council but they only work for their clients if the price is right, Current Guild Master of this guild is "?", The current number of members in this guild is "4". {Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}' '''Avatar - Avatar is a Light Guild, meaning it has been approved by the Magic Council, It's current Guild Master is "AlkDragonSlayer", The current number of members in this guild is "9".' Twilight Ogre - Twilight Ogre is a Light Guild, meaning it has been approved by the Magic Council, It's current Guild Master is "?", The current number of members in this guild is "0". ''{Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}'' Garou Knights - No Info The Guild Master of this guild is "riggsv" * If you have info about this guild in game please add it, Thank you ~ danil6777 Phantom Lord - Phantom Lord '''is a Dark Guild that isn't approved by the Magic Council, meaning its an Illegal Guild, ruled by "?", The current number of members total in this guild is "0". ''{Open to Own - Talk to HunterOfHearts}'' '''Infernal Demons - No Info about this Custom Guild, Other than that the Guild Master is SnakeTheBigBoss. * If you have info about this guild in game please add it, Thank you ~ danil6777 A guild that is dark and dead. The Four Godly Aspects - The Four Godly Aspects is a Guild of Powerfull Mages/Saints that are considered in this guild as "Rogue", They were all once mages of the highest potential who left their guilds to fight the kingdom as a whole, There is 6 ranks in this guild who's power is equal. The Godly Aspect of Life -''' '''The Godly Aspect of Death - HunterOfHearts The Godly Aspect of Humility -''' 'The Godly Aspect of Knowledge -' '? -' '? -' * '''You can't join this Guild, HunterOfHearts must invite you. Otsutsuki - Is a neutral guild and also a private guild. It's lead by Renshin. * Renshin - Dancho Of Otsutsuki * DarkZoeyy - A Class * SuperJelaniMan - D Class * ZarmonBlitz - D Class * GleamingMaple - D Class * ninjamatrix23 - D Class __NOEDITSECTION__